Meow?
by Saiko-Neko
Summary: [AU][M&S] Okay, so there's a strange cat... and it's following Sango... What exactly is going on?(Chap 8 Yay! XD!) [PG-13 for Language]
1. Odd Stalker

Author's Notes: Yea o.0; Taking a momentary pause with Furokuu. I know exactly where I'm going with the story, just don't know how to write in correct words, the scene with the evil demon thing ..; 'cuz I suck at stuff like that. But I'm over-obsessed with writing about animals. Maybe it's because I study my animals all the time... Their movements, Their personalities, Their body structures. More or less, it's because I like drawing animals. But, I also like describing them in words. So, Wa-la. Animals rock. Also, another odd thing, is that, this is AU o.o; I hate AU stories. I almost never read them ('cept for some, because they're actually GOOD) because everyone is so out of character. But... When I got the idea for this fic, I wanted it to be AU... Dunno why ..; But... Hopefully, all you AU haters out there can bear with me. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to Rumiko Takahashi but the idea for this story..(NAH! I BEAT YOU TO SOMETHING TAKAHASHI-SAN!) ..;  
  
**_Meow...?_**

* * *

Sango Katsura blinked, paused, drew in a breath, and turned to look at the cat again. That thing's eyes were so scary! It just stared at you, orbs an endless pool of black knowledge, with human aspects, gleaming with delight and wisdom. The animal took a step forward, reached out it's paw to take another step, held it in mid-air, before seeming to change it's mind, and sit down instead, wrapping it's tail contractively around it's legs. It then looked up at Sango with that gleaming look in it's eyes.  
  
Truthfully, Sango liked animals, but this one scarred her. And to make matters worse, it was black. Like... Evil black. And it wouldn't stop staring. Which was really starting to scare the crap out of her. She took in a breath, and then took 3 steps forward, before stopping abruptly, and turning around instantly to see if the cat was following her.  
  
It was.  
  
But when it noticed she stopped once again, it repeated the procedure it had just moments before; pausing, putting it's extended paw down, then sitting and wrapping it's tail around its legs, gazing up at her with concentrating pupils, all in a very calm matter, like it was doing nothing wrong.  
  
Okay, now it was getting weird. The cat had been doing this for the past 15 minutes. Ever since she had began to return to her apartment with bags of clothes.  
  
She had recently gone clothes shopping, something she despised... but her roommate, Kagome Higurashi, had insisted, and after Sango had ripped a hole in the knees of another pair of pants, Kagome had said the most horrible thing ever,  
  
_'If you don't go get some clothes, I'll buy some for you!'_  
  
Sango winced. That would have been terrible. Kagome was so preppy! She would have gotten mini-skirts and all those other things she liked to wear, and Sango, being the tomboy she was, would have been so sickened, she probably would have gotten rid of the clothes, and upset Kagome. So here she was stuck getting new clothes. She sighed. What was wrong with holes anyways?  
  
Sango blinked, the cat blinked back. Odd... She then swallowed, and said to the animal, taking a brief moment, however, to notice an odd marking on its right leg, spots trailing in a sprial-zig-zag pattern upwards, stopping midway.  
  
"Stop following me, Okay?"  
  
She took in a breath, before noticing a flash of understanding through the cat's eyes. That was weird; she didn't expect the cat to understand at all.  
  
She was now trembling slightly, fear overcoming her, which made her feel awkward, and stupid. Shaking because of a cat... How dumb.  
  
"Just... Stay."  
  
She added, and then turned to leave, walking with shaky legs away, and after the first ten steps or so, she turned her head, yet continued her walking pattern. Good... The cat had stopped following her. Strange, but good.  
  
She took in a shaky breath, then turned her head back forwards, and continued towards her apartment. The cat, however, decided to take it's own path.  
  
It turned it's back on her as well, and began walking the way it came, slinking into a dim alleyway. It repeated the same procedure for the third time; pausing with it's paw in mid-air, and then taking it back, only to wrap it's tail around its self.  
  
And then it did something incredibly odd for a cat. It smirked, whiskers twitching.  
  
The deadline was almost up. He had 23 days left. If the task remained uncompleted, he would be stuck like this forever. Stuck in a feline's body. Something he didn't want at all. But, luckily, he had picked out a girl, and he was determined to get it right this time...

* * *

This chapter is SCARILY short, I'm aware of that, but it's kinda like a prologue, I'm introducing the story, and leaving you on a cliffie... Sorta o.0; Anyways, Yea. Forgive me for the shortness, but I just don't feel like attaching part of the second chapter to the first. I did, and it just didn't fit o.0; Sooooooooooooo...Yea. Enjoy =D! Review if you want.

Hidoi: That basicly means, Review or else.

Saiko: T-T; I'm SO close to hurting you....

Hidoi: Eh heh heh ..;;;;


	2. A Door, Some Gum, And a Phone

Author's notes: WHOO! REVIEWS! I feel SO special.  
  
Response to Umi: ...Umm... Truthfully, I have NO idea why 23 days. When I was writing it, I just put 23. o.o; Just picked a number and stuck with it X.X;...But you'll understand the whole... '23 Days' thingie later.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... See, It wasn't that hard to say... o.o;;; -Twitch-  
  
**_A Door, Some Gum, and a Phone_**

* * *

A piece of gum was thrown into a mouth, turned into a sticky wad, and finally, a bubble, at the same time a key turned silently in the lock at the Higurashi-Katsura apartment. The door then forcefully flew open, and slammed against the wall loudly.   
  
The bubble popped, and a 15 year-old teenage girl fell off of the couch, and onto the floor.  
  
This girl was none other then Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Kagome sat upright, a pink mess covering part of her nose, and chin, her hair sticking out in several locations on her head due to the fall, a mildly shocked expression on her face. The expression soon turned to annoyance, as Kagome realized whom it was.  
  
"Sango...?"  
  
She started, eyes narrow, her right eyebrow twitching upwardly.  
  
Sango, however, hopped into the apartment on one foot, twirled slightly, almost fell, then after regaining her balance quickly, she dropped her bags to the floor in an amusing THUD. Sango had attempted to hold the bags in one hand while she turned the key in the lock of the beige door leading into the apartment, but that had proven to blind her sight, and caused her to lose her balance, all the weight of the clothing on one side. So she had managed to stagger into the front hallway, rather then walk, and had released the bags as soon as possible. It was clearly shown that Sango didn't go shopping very often.  
  
Sango then brushed her brow off, in a tired sort of way, before turning to Kagome.  
  
"Didn't mean to scare you, Kago--."  
  
That was as far as she got. The sight of the rustled, and tussled, bubblegum faced, annoyed schoolgirl was enough to make anyone laugh.  
  
At first she tried to stop the sudden fit of giggles by covering her mouth, but they just turned into pure howls of laughter, and Sango didn't bother to let her mouth remain covered.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't like to get embarrassed, and even if it was just a funny moment between her and her best friend, she still didn't tolerate it.  
  
"Sango..."  
  
She spoke, hoping to momentarily stop the laughter. It didn't work.  
  
"Sango...!"  
  
Kagome tried a bit louder, crossing her arms and tapping her right foot. The tomboy continued to laugh.  
  
"SANGO!"  
  
Kagome finally yelled, catching Sango's attention, causing her to stop so suddenly, it was like a mother yelling at a child to stop fooling around at the top of their lungs, which causes the child to stop abruptly, looking quite humorous in their momentary state of shock.  
  
Kagome huffed, looking away, before returning her gaze to Sango, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I was just on the phone with Inuyasha, and he's coming over, just to let you know."  
  
She said, speaking of her boyfriend. It was amazing how his name described him all. He was dog-like, and demon-like... but overall, he was a pretty nice guy. Sango grinned.  
  
"Cool, Maybe we could go out for pizza or something!"  
  
Kagome smiled, seeming to forget about recent events.  
  
"Sounds fun!" She responded, "But first I'd have to go clean myself up... If you know what I mean..."  
  
Sango quickly gazed at the gum, and Kagome's hair, and started laughing, and after a few seconds of fake annoyance from Kagome, she joined in laughing as well.

* * *

Tee-Hee(Stole my friend's phrase there) short chapters, I know, and I apologize... But. I. Can't. Write. Long. Chapters. ..;;;;; I do better writing short chapters, then updating.. like...FAST o.o Yea X.x; Thanks for the reviews! 


	3. Thinking

Author's notes: WHOOOO! MORE REVIEWS! I feel special X3!  
  
Hidoi: o.0; Well, You're not. And see, threats work.  
  
Saiko: ¬o¬; -Thwacks him- Ignore that... Thing.  
  
**_Thinking_**

* * *

Sango sat silently on the couch Kagome had recently fallen off of, stroking her cat Kirara, and watching TV. Well, Technically, she wasn't WATCHING TV the television was just on. Kirara was purring contently it's master stroked it absentmindedly, swishing it's oddly fluffy tail. Sango, however, was lost in her thoughts as she waiting for either one of the two to happen,  
  
Kagome to finish getting ready, or Inuyasha to get here.  
  
She didn't expect either to happen anytime soon, Kagome always taking until Christmas to get ready, and Inuyasha always being late, for one reason or another. So the 16-year-old girl had plopped on the couch, turned on the TV, and when her cat came over, meowing for attention, she scooped it up and began petting it. Then her mind had drifted off.  
  
Her first thoughts revolved around her family. Not one of them was left living. Her father had died in a car accident, and her brother had died about year and a half later, after being hit by a car. These two events had left deep, emotional scars inside Sango, and had also left her with an extreme phobia of cars. The only person, who hadn't gotten killed by a car, was her mother, who had died giving birth to Kohaku. She didn't remember much of her mother anyways.  
  
Her best friend since kindergarten, Kagome, had gladly taken her in and accepted her as part of the family. Kagome's mother had even let Sango stay with them, the girl having no one else to turn to. But that hadn't lasted long anyways. Only 5 months after Sango had started staying with the Higurashi family, she had decided she wanted to live on her own, and Kagome, being the supportive friend she was, had moved out with Sango, leaving Sango eternally grateful towards Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha had also helped.  
  
He had been like a brother to her. He didn't fit in the big brother category, him being younger then her, but the little brother category didn't work either. So he was THE BROTHER. Him, Sango, and Kagome did everything together. Which gave them a tight bond. The only thing missing was a boyfriend for Sango.  
  
The matter didn't come up in her mind often, in fact, She rarely thought about it. But sometimes, when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha together, that little 'Want' sign had popped up into her head. She wanted somebody to care for her and hug her, and make all the bad things in life go away with a kiss, or affectionate nuzzle. But, none-the-less, she was without one.  
  
Kirara suddenly mewed, causing Sango to glance down at it, snapping her out of her thoughts. The cat stretched in Sango's lap, before hopping off, brushing past Kagome's extremely overweight cat, Buyo, and slipped around a hallway corner, no sign of where it was going.  
  
Sango shifted slightly, the disappearance of the cat a bit unnerving. She sighed, before looking at the TV. Something about a cat was on... It took a few wobbled steps, and then staggered slightly. It looked sickly. Maybe it was some vet show or something. Whatever it was, Sango wasn't really listening, because it had to do with a cat. Cats. What was with the cats? She crossed her arms, a chill going down her spine, the odd cat, as she had dubbed it, flashed across her mind.  
  
She wondered if she was ever going to see that thing again.  
  
Sango turned her attention back to the struggling cat, and the ignored voices on the TV, before picking up the remote and snapping the TV off.  
  
It was like a trigger.  
  
As soon as the TV snapped off, Kagome exited from her room (Which now smelled somewhat of peaches, due to Kagome's perfume. Ick, Disgusting perfume) wearing a pink mini-skirt, a white T-shirt with 2 pink hearts on it, a pink sweater, and a tiny pink purse slung over her right shoulder. Guess it was a pink night. Kagome had her color nights. Some would be green, or yellow, or light purple. Tonight's was pink.  
  
Kagome then spoke up, gazing curiously around the room.  
  
"Inuyasha here yet?"  
  
Boom.  
  
As soon as she said that, a series of knocks could be heard at the door. Knock, KnockKnockKnock, Pause, KnockKnock, Pause, Tap TappityTapTapTap.  
  
The poor boy had a new pattern for knocking on the door every time he came over. Which was a lot. ...  
  
**Some**body has a lot of free time...  
  
Kagome tore over to the door, and thrust it open hurriedly, to see a tall, 15 year old boy, wearing a red jacket, a white shirt, and jeans, with his hand raised in the air ready to knock again, waiting just outside their apartment.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome squealed, smiling brightly. Inuyasha bent towards her, and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Pink tonight?"  
  
He commented.  
  
"I could have sworn it was going to be light blue...because the other night was green, so..."  
  
He said, telling about his logic. Sango muffled a giggle. Kagome rolled her eyes, and then grasped a lock of his long, soft black hair, gazing up into his eyes sternly.  
  
"And you're supposed to look good...?"  
  
Inuyasha yelped at the sudden tug his head ducking down slightly when she tugged.  
  
"I think I look fine!"  
  
He responded, huffing, before adding,  
  
"Besides, I was only kidding before!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
Kagome said, smiling, and kissing him quickly  
  
"Come on, we're going out for pizza tonight."  
  
She finished, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. Sango stood up, ready to follow, tossing the remote she had in her hands back on the couch, and grabbed her keys, starting to follow them out.  
  
"You paying?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted as the three of the exited, Sango locking the door. Kagome smirked, and looked up at him.  
  
"Nope."

* * *

Well Wadda ya know... I made it a LITTTTTTTLE bit longer - Once again, Arigato Gozaimasu for the reviews. Oh, and also... I'm not sure if Kirara's male or female... So I'm sticking with it X3! and don't kill me for making Inuyasha fully human ;;;;; 


	4. Pizza!

Author's notes: Whe-hoo! More reviews again! X3! Plus I'm addicted to Pocky! ; I ate all mine then went for my brother's X3!  
  
Response to Soli-chan: Thanks - Yea, I GENERALLY refer to Kirara as female, but hey, I dunno X.x; Think I will stick to female now, though. LMAO! Yea, your right, dog-ears are better. Don't worry... I'm not tossing the ears away just ears yet XD! Mwuahahahahaha...  
  
Response to Izu: Yea... I think I'm gonna say Kirara is female from now on... Some of my friends that I rp with have referred to her as male... So... But, thanks =D!  
  
Disclaimer: Yep.  
  
**_Pizza!_**

* * *

It had taken them 12 minutes to get to the pizza place. Well, 12 minutes and 55 seconds to be more exact. It usually took them a little longer, about 15 minutes, to get there... But then again, this time, they had raced.  
  
Inuyasha had proposed the idea, and before anyone could respond, he was already WAY ahead of them. Inuyasha had some weird thing for speed. He was INCREDIBLY fast.  
  
Sango had soon taken off after him, not way too far behind, but poor Kagome was losing badly. Shortly after, she yelled for them to stop, and stood there, panting.  
  
So Inuyasha and Sango had gone back. The first thing Kagome said to them was on the issues of heels, which she was wearing, and how hard it was to run in them. Sango looked at the sky for a moment, one thought running through her head. Then why run? Inuyasha, however, had offered Kagome a ride on his back, which she, o-so-greatly accepted.  
  
Ouch.  
  
That's where one of those pangs of want would shoot through Sango, and the 'Want' sign would pop up in her head. The tomboy shook it off, instead grinning, and giggling about, now, Inuyasha's complain of the heels. He said they were digging to far into his sides. 

-------

"We'll just have a plain cheese."  
  
Kagome said to a very confused, and worried-looking cashier.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome had been arguing over pizza for the last 20 minutes, wasting time sure, but they could never get this procedure down right. Every time they went for pizza it was the same thing.  
  
They'd start out with cheese, yea, that's okay, but then they'd start trying to add more and more toppings, until they had gotten into a fight over which toppings to have. Then it just slunk back down to square one. Cheese.  
  
The poor cashier, who had been taking their order, had punched in, and then erased, dozens of numbers into the small cashier. _Why am I a cashier again?_ He thought grimly to himself. _I could have worked at a nice pet store, or maybe even a dry cleaner's, but no. A cashier I had to be.  
_  
"That... All?"  
  
He mumbled nervously, scarred he was going to get the order slapped back in his face.  
  
"Umm-hmm"  
  
An all too cheery Kagome responded.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
The cashier responded, unsurely,  
  
"That will be-"  
  
Before he had time to finish, Kagome shoved Inuyasha in front of her, beginning to move to her seat along with Sango.  
  
"Oh-no, He's paying..."  
  
She called back over her shoulder.  
  
"Tell him..."

-------

Once they were seated, with their pizza, paid for by Inuyasha (to his dislike, may I add), and their drinks, they began chatting like they always did, childish and carefree.  
  
That's when Sango decided to ask 'The Question.'  
  
What was 'The Question', you ask?  
  
The question was, (aimed towards Inuyasha, Duh) 'What's up with your name?' Or some form of those five words.  
  
Kagome had asked that question after she had been dating Inuyasha for a while, and Sango had asked shortly after. And so from there-forth on, they had just asked him 'The Question' to tick him off. Which worked. Every time.  
  
"So Inuyasha...?"  
  
Sango started, an all too familiar smirk on that childish face of hers.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
He responded, his mouthful of pizza.  
  
"Well..."  
  
She let the word roll out on her tongue, and Inuyasha knew what was coming,  
  
"N-" "What's up with your name?"  
  
Inuyasha growled in annoyance. They had asked him that every possible opportunity they had gotten. What was wrong with them?  
  
Kagome, however, spit out her soda, breaking into a fit of giggles, that she couldn't control, between gasps, however, she said,  
  
"Come" Giggle "on." Giggle "Just" Giggle "tell" Giggle "us!" Laugh.  
  
Sango almost starting laughing but held it in, and bit her bottom lip, waiting to see if the 15 year-old would answer her question.  
  
"Yea, come on Inuyasha, it won't kill you..."  
  
Sango put in, eyeing him like a sly cat. Inuyasha huffed, before saying, just to get them to shut-up.  
  
"I ALREADY told you, but I'm 'supposedly' related to a half-demon from Feudal Japan, with the name Inuyasha! Okay! It had to do with family pride or something..."  
  
He spat out, mumbling under his breath, 'Screw stupid family pride'... Or something along that line.  
  
Sango smiled, spreading her arms out in a 'I told you so gesture.'  
  
"Was that_ too_ hard?"  
  
She asked, grinning, eyes laughing at the annoyed face of her friend. She wasn't sure what made him so upset, when they asked the question, but the way he responded was always comical.  
  
Sango sighed, grinning happily.  
  
Soon the pizza was finished, and the group of 3 was cleaning up their table, preparing to leave. Sango took a final sip of her soda, before going to toss it away, a gleeful look on her face, like she didn't have a problem in the world. She then tucked one hand inside her pocket, almost reaching the trashcan, when something caught her eye. A gleam. A green gleam, coming from the window. She jerked her head in the window's direction and gasped, dropping her soda, the remains spilling to the floor in a watery mess.  
  
There was the cat from before. And it was staring right at her.

* * *

OooOOOOooOOOO Cliffie! Dun DUN DUN! What's gonna happen? XD! Anyways, yea... o.0; But, I got a kinda sorta idea that I might put in the story. It's gosta do with Inu's ears X3! They shall not perish I say! ..; And I think I've changed for the better X3! I got hook-ded on SilverTailz, and Queenizzay's AU stories, and they were so good, I like... Now like them ..; WHOO! XD! Rock on AU... Well, The good ones at least XD! 


	5. Cat's Back

Author's notes: X3! Ummm... Yea o.0;  
  
Response to meddmaLyd: Yes XD! I'm positive I'm 13, lol, and thanks! -  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't think these are necessary, I mean, everyone KNOWS whom Inuyasha belongs to, and it would take a COMPLETE idiot to think that it was owned by JUST a fan-fic author. Which is why, I am NOT JUST a fan-fic author, I also happen to own Inuy-  
  
Hidoi: Umm... Saiko?  
  
Saiko: What?! ...AHEM ANYways, I also happen to own Inuya-  
  
Hidoi: SAIKO!  
  
Saiko: WHAT?!  
  
Hidoi: Some lawyers, and people in suits and sunglasses are here to see you... They said something about the attempted thief of... Inuyasha or something...  
  
Saiko: o.o; Which is why I was SAYING -Cough- That I DON'T own Inuyasha! ;;; Ehehehehe...  
  
**_Cat's Back_**

* * *

Sango blinked, watching the cat, eyes wide with shock. _Where did it come from?! And how did it know I was here?!  
_  
He soda remained on the ground, it's contents continuing to leak out of the plastic top, which amazingly, hadn't fallen off the cup when she dropped it. The soda had now become a watery puddle, slowly seeping towards her shoe.  
  
_Wait! Wait! 'How did it know I was here?' It's a cat! It's not like it's following me, or anything!_ Oh, but it _was_ following her. She knew. After her walk home, and now, it was following her.  
  
Outside the window, the cat's mouth opened. It seemed to be meowing... Calling her even. _Get a grip Sango! Cats can't talk!_

"Sango?"  
  
Came the worried, and confused tone of Kagome's voice. Sango hadn't realized it, but she had become completely paralyzed since she saw the cat. She quickly snapped out of it, and moved to face Kagome, stepping in her soda as she turned, but not noticing anyways.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She said in question, blinking, widening her eyes and shaking her head quickly to show she had returned to a normal state of thought.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Kagome asked, cocking her head.  
  
"You were staring out the windo-"  
  
Kagome paused as her eyes reached the cat's figure sitting at the window.  
  
"IT'S SO CUTE!"  
  
She squealed, heading towards the door.  
  
"Wait, Kagome! STOP!"  
  
Came the choked cry of Sango. Ah, it was no use; Kagome was already beginning to open the door.  
  
Sango scrambled towards some napkins, quickly wiped up the mess of soda on the floor, removed the lid of the cup, stuffed the napkins inside, and then hurriedly threw it away. She then rushed after her friend.  
  
That left Inuyasha, who watched the two leave, a look of confusion spread across his face. He opened his mouth, change his mind and shut it, before reopening it and speaking.  
  
"Did I miss something?"

-------

Sango thrust open the door, heart beating at an unnaturally fast rate as she turned to see where her friend was. That stupid cat had worked her up into some sort of frenzy. She was just about to yell Kagome's name when she noticed the 15-year old... Right next to her... Petting the cat.  
  
A low, soft purr was erupting from the cat's throat, it's eyes shut as it enjoyed the attention. It then opened it's eyes, and noticing Sango, it moved quickly out of Kagome's reach, and ran towards her, slowly beginning to rub her leg with it's nose.  
  
Sango shrieked.  
  
If she thought her heart was beating fast before, then, now it was unreal. She thought it had even skipped a few beats. Her mouth was dropped open, eyes wide, arms, and leg the animal was not touching shrunk back in fear. _Oh my God, Oh my God!!!!_ Her mind raced, not noticing how stupid she looked.  
  
"...Sango?"  
  
Kagome started, staring at her friend in a confused manor.  
  
"It's a cat, I thought you liked cats..."  
  
Kagome was utterly confused, her eyes shown with misunderstanding.  
  
"I DO!"  
  
Sango yelled, her throat not seeming to produce a noise anything below one.  
  
"I-IT'S J-J-JUST! J-JUST-T-T!"  
  
She was starting to hyperventilate.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
Kagome cried, hurrying over towards her and scooping up the animal, looking at Sango strangely.  
  
"Sango..."  
  
Her friend tried calmly, looking at Sango who was shaking and hyperventilating before her.  
  
"It's just a cat, a harmless, cat."  
  
Kagome said, stroking the cat to prove it. It mewed, before purring slightly, it's tail swishing back and fourth.  
  
Sango had stopped hyperventilating, but was still breathing rather quickly, trying to calm herself down. _Cat. Right, it's harmless. Everything was all in your head, COMPLETELY in your head._ She managed to slow her breathing to strangled gasps, before placing a hand against her chest, taking a deep breath, and releasing it choppily.  
  
"Right."  
  
She muttered, now finding herself seeming rather stupid in her frightened state.  
  
"Just a cat..."  
  
Her only issue now was that she couldn't stop shaking. Kagome smiled, before holding the cat out; under it's arms, to Sango. She shakily extended a hand, and stroked the cat between its ears, hearing the low rumble of a purr like before. _Just. A. Cat._ She reminded herself, and then smiled, before saying,  
  
"Sorry... Don't know what came over me..."  
  
She then reached for the cat, now deciding to hold it, stroking it as she let it rest up against her chest, enjoying the low purr emitting form it's throat. _Just... a...cat..._Sigh. Okay, she was fine; everything was okay. Hey, the cat was pretty sweet too... and cute... Kagome smiled, watching Sango a little suspiciously, but really overlooking her friend's actions only moments before.  
  
With all the commotion, nobody had noticed Inuyasha exit from the pizza place. He watched them curiously, before speaking up.  
  
"What was wrong with Sango? And what's with the cat...?"  
  
Kagome chose to answer the two questions.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with Sango, and we found the cat."  
  
Suddenly a gleam shot through the girl's eyes.  
  
"Hey! We should take it home Sango!"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome, a look of, 'We can't' written all over her face.  
  
"But, Kagome! We already have two cats! And they're already hard enough to keep up with!"  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it! If Buyo is too much trouble, I can always get the money to pay for vet bills and such from my mom, I mean after all, he's basically HER cat... and if worse comes to worse, when can let him live with my mom again..." She then paused, before saying, "And my mom wouldn't care about paying the bills for Kirara either!"  
  
Sango smiled weakly, shaking her head,  
  
"No, I'm fine with Kirara..."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
Kagome asked, before adding, giving her best puppy dog eyes,  
  
"Pleeeeeaaaase?"  
  
Sango gazed down at the cat, which was peacefully curled up in her grasp.  
  
"Well... Okay."  
  
Sango finally answered, but before Kagome could even utter a 'YES!' Sango pointed out,  
  
"But we have to put up 'Lost Cat' posters and stuff, I mean, it COULD belong to somebody!"  
  
"We wiiiiiilllll!"  
  
Kagome put in, looking at Sango, agitated.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Sango said, smiling a little again  
  
"YES!"  
  
Kagome squealed, before starting to walk away. She then paused, looking back at Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
"Well come on! We gotta get it home!"  
  
Then she continued on, her right arm extended outwards with her index finger pointing up in an, 'ONWARD' sort of way, moving dangerously fast for someone who had just complained about her heels hurting to run in only an hour or so ago.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forwards, and began to follow after her, his hands in his pockets.  
  
Sango sighed, brushing the cat's silky fur slowly, before saying to it,  
  
"Looks like you're stuck with us..."  
  
She then proceeded to follow the other two... and if she wasn't sure this animal was a cat, she could have sworn it rested it's head atop one of her breasts on purpose....  
  
The cat allowed another one of his smirks. _Ah-ha_... Phase one down, now time for phase two...

* * *

WHO! Another chapter done XD! Heh, as for more AU fan-fics that I've read, Sweet Tooth, by Aamalie was excellent, I recommend it to any M/S fan :D 

Heh, I've gotten some ideas for later scenes... Especially a good one about the vet's office, and way, way, way too much ruckus to handle X3!


	6. Interlude: Enter Miroku

Author's Notes: Hiiiii. Yea. I was gone all weekend. And it rained. So I didn't have fun ;-; BUT! I have another chapter, so, Yay! XD! And I've decided to answer to reviews, why? Because –  
  
Hidoi: She has nothing better to do.  
  
Saiko: SHUT-U—Oh wait, NVM... That's true ;-;  
  
**Aamalie:** lol, You SHOULD feel special, your work rocks! - - HeHeHe... You likeh deh kitteh? Weeeeellllll.... Now for a limited time! MIROKU KITTY PLUSHIES! All the monk you could want inside an adorable kitten stuffed animal! Complete with meowing noises and butt sensing paws! This lil' plushie will reach for an ass whenever possible! Every home isn't complete with out them, so BUY TODAY! -Gives Aamalie kitty plushie- :D!  
  
**Neko-Gurl18:** You want to know what will happen? Welllll... YOU SHALL! :D Next chapter XD!  
  
**Meddmalyd:** Ha, You think you've seen my energy? Ask my friends! Lol, I'm so hyper, it ain't funny :D  
  
**Doggeh:** LMAO! Hey, 'cept your skillz are better, and you're a cooler loser :D You know it. - - YES! POCKY AND PIZZA! WHAT WE LIVE OUR LIVES FOR! Aww.. That m00sic reminds me of my church. Which I didn't go to on Sunday because of the river-house-ness. ..;  
  
Yep. Lalalala. Hey, I woke up at 5 this morning to see mouse guts on my floor. My stupid cat brought them in. X.x; Darned cat. OH WELL! On with the chapter! AWAY!  
  
**_Enter Miroku_**

* * *

_ Once_ upon a time there lived a boy named Miroku Kokuten. Miroku was an average boy, who lived an average life, and was raised by his father, because his mother had died giving birth to him. Miroku lived in a nice house, surrounded by plenty of land and woods. Sometimes, Miroku would explore these woods, playing his own little make believe games.  
Miroku was a bright child, and did very well in school. He was very smart, and way at the top of his class as for grades. Miroku was a shy child, however, and didn't make friends quickly.  
One day, however, tragedy struck. Miroku's father passed away when Miroku was in 2nd grade. The cause of this death, was a skin disease Miroku's father had; small white speckles going up his arm. Nobody was sure what this disease was, and Miroku's father was the first to have been inflicted with it, or so the doctors said. Miroku had been very sad, and had been sent off to live with his uncle, Mushin. Mushin was a drunk, however, and although he didn't abuse his nephew, he didn't pay much mind to him either.  
Soon, Miroku's grades were dropping, and the boy began to slack off, and flirt with girls, even at a young age, anything to escape the tragedy of his father's sudden death.  
However, more sadness occurred. A year later, patterns from his father's skin disease began showing up on Miroku, trickling up his right hand. The disease was still small, however, and this gave Miroku time to live.  
The doctors didn't expect long though. They said that, unless they found a cure, with studies on his father's case, then he would only live until his twenties, maybe thirties if he was lucky.  
This dampened the child's heart however, and he was doing even worse then before, now getting into fights, and trouble with teachers, getting phone calls to his uncle from getting in trouble, whom ignored them, along with his nephew.  
Miroku grew up with despair; school now the only place to escape his hard life, and even school didn't help too much. So he used girls to escape instead. When he was in 7th grade, he was donned 'The Pervert'. However, he was the good-looking pervert. Despite Miroku's rough life, he had grown up to be very handsome, and so now most girls didn't mind his perverted behavior, as long as they got a chance to be near him. This only caused him to become more perverted.  
Miroku had now reached the 19th year in his life and had been living on his own in an apartment, away from his uncle. His grades had improved greatly since he left him, but his perverted antics stayed. He was nice however, deep down inside.  
But, this young man, Miroku Kokuten, was now a cat.  
  
-------  
  
Miroku Kokuten, age 19, was walking to the grocery store one sunny afternoon. He had recently run low on food, and needed something for dinner tonight anyways.  
  
Lets see... He could have microwave made Mac and Cheese... or perhaps, what he had been living off recently, Ramen, or maybe a TV dinner.  
  
Truth be told, he was low on money again.  
  
He worked at a large pet-store, mostly tending to the animals, having a way with them and to be more specific, the cats.  
  
Miroku would talk to the cats, and the way they purred and watched him with their green slit eyes, it seemed they were listening very closely.  
  
Miroku gazed down at his black shirt, with a logo for something written on it (he hadn't paid much attention to what exactly it was) and brushed a few cat hairs off of him. Geese, WHY did he let those animals climb all over him like that? He had cat fur practically everywhere. He wasn't sure what he looked like, but obviously something not good.  
  
He shook his head, forgetting about the cat hairs, looking back forwards in the direction he was heading, an-  
  
Oh-ho-_hoooo_! Who was this? A perfectly shaped, beautiful girl stood a little more then 15 feet away from him. She appeared to be reading a map. Okay, so he could ignore her, or go talk to her.  
  
The second choice seemed best to him.  
  
He moved next to her, standing there for a moment, before causally gazing over her shoulder, and looked down at the map.  
  
"Lost?"  
  
He said, making her jump. She nodded, and turned her head towards his.  
  
Oh my, those eyes. They were ice blue, oh, and such an innocent gaze too.  
  
_Perrrrrrfect._  
  
"Yea..."  
  
She replied, looking back down at the map.  
  
"I'm looking for the nearest restaurant, doesn't matter what food. Doesn't matter what kind. It'd be great if you could help me..."  
  
Before Miroku could speak, she added, or at least started to,  
  
"I'm fro- "  
  
She then twitched, before dropping the map, her beautiful ice blue eyes reduced to dots. The pervert had taken a chance. He had grouped her... and he had a smirk on his face.  
  
She was enraged, and perhaps, for Miroku's sake, he should have found out where she was from, so that way, he could look out for more of her kind. He sure wasn't prepared for what happened next.  
  
The girl shot around, those angry, yet beautiful ice blue eyes, staring threateningly into his, her teeth clenched, fists formed, hunched over slightly. It seemed like the world around them had frozen, and maybe, just maybe, it had.  
  
She was now muttering something, and whatever it was, it was inaudible to Miroku.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He asked, cocking his head, wondering what she was saying. The girl straightened up, before shutting her eyes, still muttering whatever she was, and now making weird movements with her hands.  
  
Miroku was confused, and now thought this girl was just a little too strange for him.  
  
"I'll just go- -"  
  
He had started, but had been interrupted by the sudden cry of the girl, shouting something towards him.  
  
"Thou shall take form of the beast, thou reflects the most!"  
  
She yelled, clapping her hands together.  
  
_Okay, this girl's weird, and psycho, and something should be done about her, Like now. Even if her ass is nice._ Those were Miroku's last thoughts, before the world around him suddenly became a lot bigger.  
  
Well, in better perspective, her grew smaller.  
  
On another note, the world was moving again, but nobody had noticed the girl's odd chants.  
  
She walked towards him, laughing, damn she was huge, and kicked him in the side.  
  
Strange, he didn't remember being bent over so she could kick him in the ribs... and it had hurt, normally, it shouldn't have...  
  
"Take that you stupid cat..."  
  
She muttered, before saying, barely above a whisper,  
  
"You have a year to get yourself out of this mess, or else your stuck like this forever. Just get somebody to know who you REALLY are..."  
  
She then left, ice blue gaze tearing away from his own, not once looking back.  
  
Wait...Cat? What had she been talking about? And a year to tell somebody who he really was, or he'd be stuck like this? Like what? Talk about confusion. He opened his mouth to call after her, but a voice was not what he had gotten.  
  
It was a meow.  
  
It suddenly hit him, harder then a freight train could.  
  
He was a cat.  
  
He had a year to tell somebody he was a human, or  
  
He'd be stuck.  
  
As a cat.  
  
Shock didn't sink in on Miroku, nor did wonder. He didn't even think about how she did this to him, but rather, how to get himself back.  
  
Well... He'd better get started.

* * *

Sorry for the crappy chapter. Not much in a writing mood, but that should explain how Miroku became a cat :D! Please review! =D! I have 15... YES! But, uh, let's go for... 20!  
  
Hidoi: You're way to desperate.  
  
Saiko: Shut-up ¬¬ 


	7. Rest, Relaxation & Neuterazation!

Author's notes: Wheee ...Lalala... -Doesn't know what to say- ..; WELLL! I had a busy week. THANK GOD today's Friday. I had to wake up at four this morning though ..; Didn't finish my homework because I had a band concert last night. And I had A LOT of homework T-T; E-V-I-L homework. OH WELL, I GOTS TWO WEEKS OF SCHOOL! And that's TIGHT! :D -Is very happy about that fact-  
  
**Neko-Girl18**: I'm in a....Writing Mood! Bwuahahahahaha! :D!  
  
**Aamalie**: That's truuuuuue. Hmmm... Mwehehehehehe.  
  
**_Rest, Relaxation &... Neuterazation?!_**

* * *

Okay... 22 days left. That was pretty simple, gave him about three weeks to change back. Not to hard, not too hard.  
  
...  
  
Except for the fact that it had almost been a year, and he wasn't back to normal. This detail, however, was left out in the black cat's mind as he laid his chin against the light-blue armrest, of the armchair in Sango and Kagome's apartment living room, looking at the beige wall ahead of him.  
  
Miroku sunk his claws into the soft material of the chair, before bringing them out half way, and dragging them against it, leaving a few, almost unseen holes in the stitches of the fabric.  
  
He had learned he had to do this every once in awhile, or else his claws would become too long, and uncomfortable when he kept them in his tiny paws.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, and letting it go, almost in a cat-like sigh, the small feline began to form a plan in his head, weighing out the time he had.  
  
Preferably, he had 1 week to settle in, and the next two to prove to this 'Sango' (as he had found out) that he was indeed, a human. Not too hard, not too hard...  
  
Right?  
  
Well... He certainly hoped so, but he had learned a thing or two about that 'Kagome' girl.  
  
Truth was... She could be a nut.  
  
She was always too cheerful, and although she seemed rather kind, she had a TEMPER. Oh – and she was hyper too... Maybe a little obnoxious.  
  
The worst part was... He had learned this in less then 24 hours.  
  
He flexed his ears, and licked his nose with his tongue, feeling the scabs that were left on his sensitive cheeks. There were three scabs, almost parallel to each other, in straight lines, starting near his nose and moving downwards.  
  
That female cat was one_ hellava_ tough cat...  
  
She had scratched him, because he had been sleeping in Sango's lap.  
  
Talk about territorial...  
  
Well, at least it got him some sympathy. Sango told the female 'NO', at least 9 or 10 times, while shoving a finger against the female's nose. It was rather amusing to watch, actually.  
  
A low purr rumbled in his throat as he thought about it.  
  
He had curled up in Sango's lap, the girl cat had come along, jumped up next to him, woke him up with a hiss, scratched him, and caused him to fall off Sango's lap in surprise and onto the floor, now with three slits that were bleeding.  
  
According to Sango, after she had shooed the female away, the cat wasn't normally like that. Sango seemed to be talking to her self, but hey, animals are always their own private diaries... they think animals don't remember, or understand what they say - - Well, truthfully, animals don't, but because Miroku was HUMAN, he did.  
  
He swished his tail and jumped off the chair, wanting to explore the house a bit more before the two girls got home. He hadn't had much of a chance to explore the cozy little apartment, and now was his chance...  
  
...While they put up 'Lost' posters, and asked around everywhere if he was somebody else's cat. They weren't going to find anybody... sure he had found homes before, but they were never able to keep him.  
  
...Odd. Every house before this one had said that... but, hey, it was his first day here... besides last night. But that didn't count. Why? Because they had gotten home from the pizza place, he had gotten a ride from Sango (snuggly snuggled up in her bosom, WHICH he didn't mind in the least bit), they had arrived back at the house... and the chaos began...  
  
The boyfriend, Inuyasha was it? Had left after making sure the girls got home safely, which left him, Sango, Kagome, the female cat, and the large, fat tabby. The tabby wasn't too much trouble, and had stayed out of his way... actually, out of everyone's way. But that female had been trouble... but even BEFORE that, he had been placed on the floor...  
  
...And scooped up by Kagome, no sooner then he had one fo - - paw forward.  
  
She had then sat down, cooing at him, playing with his ears and whiskers (TO his disapproval), and making baby faces at him. Good lord, he was a man, not a cat! ... She didn't know this of course.  
  
Sango had sunk into the light blue armchair, and turned on the TV, and after several more moments of Kagome playing with Miroku, she turned to Sango, and said,  
  
"What should we name him?"  
  
Sango quirked an eyebrow, and asked,  
  
"How do you know it's a him?"  
  
Kagome just lifted Miroku up by his armpits, his belly facing Sango.  
  
Miroku suddenly felt very exposed.  
  
A blush ran up Sango's cheeks when Kagome did that, although she wasn't sure why... It was a cat after all, right? Sango had quickly looked back at the TV, and muttered an 'Ah'.  
  
"Sooo?"  
  
Kagome had asked, Miroku now once again in her lap.  
  
Sango glanced at Kagome, and shook her head.  
  
"I don't think we should name it until we really know it's ours... We don't want to get to attached to it yet!"  
  
Kagome whined slightly, but had agreed. She KNEW it was theirs. Nobody else could have her kitty.  
  
Miroku had received several more moments of attention from Kagome, before she finally yawned, and said she was going to turn in. She placed Miroku down on the couch and headed off towards her room.  
  
Miroku saw this as his chance.  
  
He jumped off the couch, and ran over towards the armchair where Sango was located, glancing up at her with pleading eyes, a soft 'mew' escaping his tiny cat mouth.  
  
Sango smiled warmly, before patting her lap, indicating he jump up.  
  
He did.  
  
And then he curled up and purred himself to sleep.  
  
Then the female cat came.  
  
And she jumped.  
  
And she hissed.  
  
And she scratched.  
  
And she got shooed away.  
  
Miroku paused on his little self-tour, rubbing against a corner of a wall, hoping that cat wasn't going to jump out and get him.  
  
He was afraid she was.  
  
After she had left the room the night before, and when Sango had decided she was going to bed too, Miroku decided to follow her.  
  
He was a cat, right? No harm in sleeping with her... on her pillow that is.  
  
But that... monster-cat (as he now was going to refer to her as) had come out of nowhere, and pounced on him, claws outstretched.  
  
He ran.  
  
She followed.  
  
He jumped on a shelf.  
  
She followed.  
  
He ran into a vase, broke it, and fell off the table.  
  
She followed.  
  
That's when Sango FINALLY broke up the fight and left the monster-cat locked up in the kitchen for the night.  
  
But, good things can come out of bad.  
  
Sango had picked Miroku up, carried him off to bed with her, placed him on her pillow...  
  
... And given her a front row view while she changed  
  
Miroku had gotten extremely lucky.  
  
He went to sleep purring that night.  
  
Suddenly, a key turned in the lock, and the two girls tumbled in, some 'Lost Cat' posters still in their hands. They shut the door, locked it, and then took a moment to glance around, before their eyes rested on Miroku.  
  
Kagome immediately ran over, but Miroku dodged, and tore towards Sango, weaving in and out through her legs, purring, his tail flicking as he did so.  
  
Kagome frowned, before placing a hand to her chin, saying,  
  
"He seems to like you better..."  
  
A pang of sadness in her voice as she spoke. Sango simply shrugged.  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
She did sound prideful though; couldn't miss the pride in her voice.  
  
Sango bent down to pick up Miroku, who obliged greatly, and jumped into her arms, purring still as he did so.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Kagome started, still sounding a bit angry about the whole 'Cat-liking- Sango-better-then-herself' thing, deciding to tell the 'news' herself.  
  
"It turns out no one has reported a missing cat, and the people at the animal shelter, AND police station, said that it was highly unlikely he belonged to anybody, if there was no report that he was missing. 'There were so many stray cats these days...' he had said. So guess what?"  
  
Kagome asked, talking to the cat. Miroku showed no reaction, but hey, he was a CAT, she wouldn't notice. Mentally, however, he answered, 'What?'  
  
"Tomorrow we take you to the vets to get your shots, and you're also being..."  
  
Miroku yawned at first, shots, not so bad. But the next words shot so deeply into him, like a knife being struck into his chest, he was unsure he had heard her correctly. He had however, and was horrified.  
  
"...neutered!"

* * *

Bwuahahaha! I'm so mean. Let's see what happens to the poor Miroku kitty, shall we? I was reading Pet Sematary and they were talking about the cat, Church being neutered, and I just HAD to put it in here XD! Soooo yea... Please Review! =D! I got two pages, which is a MAJOR accomplishment for me! :D Let's make it three... Mwuahahahaha. :D 


	8. A Midnight Stir

Author's notes: OMG! I'm SO sorry! My computer's been evil and not let me use the internet a lot! So I haven't been able to put up a new chapter...So I didn't write one .o; But. I'm writing one now :D So feel happy. I just don't feel like replying to reviews ;-; Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: You know, one of these days, when I'm famous, and have my OWN characters, I won't have to write stuff like this anymore. :D Until that day... -Sigh-  
  
**_A Midnight Stir..

* * *

_**  
Miroku didn't sleep that night. Not. At. All. He instead paced around the house, trying to think of how to save him self from this doom.  
  
Nothing came to his head.  
  
Well, except for one plan, make sure Sango found out that he was human before they took him to the vet, but that seemed very unlikely. Oh well. Desperate times call for desperate measures. If he wanted to keep his manhood, he would have to prove his was human. Now.  
  
Sighing mentally, Miroku slipped around the corner leading to Sango's room, and sleekly brushing up against the door, pushing it open with his weight, he slipped in.  
  
Sango was sleeping, snuggled tightly against her pillow, curled up in a tight ball, snoring slightly every now and then. Miroku watched her for a moment, before jumping up onto her bed next to her, careful not to wake her up, and gazed at the clock on her bedside table.  
  
3:00 A.M.  
  
Okay, fine, so it wasn't morning yet, and she'd probably be groggy, and wouldn't guess right or anything, and he wouldn't get anywhere, but he HAD to wake her up! Quickly planting himself on the pillow over her head, he sat, and began to meow. And Meow. And Meow. And Meow.  
  
This was getting him NO where... She didn't even stir! Hissing to himself, he began pawing at her hair, and her face. Not working! Not working! Mrrow.. He stood up, and walked over to her hand, placing his mouth near her wrist, he opened his mouth, and sunk his teeth in. _Hard_. Ah-ha! Her eyes were fluttering open. She was sleepily glancing up towards him... opening her mouth to speak.  
  
"What do you _want_ cat?"  
  
She groaned, looking up at Miroku with just a hint of annoyance. He let go of her hand. Well, Okay, more then a hint. That was the thing though. What _did _he want? He knew he wanted to wake her up, yes, he got that, and that he wanted to show her he was human. But... How? Gazing up at the ceiling for a moment, Miroku thought quickly, racking his brain for ideas. He could meow the alphabet or something. Nah-- too easy; she'd think it was some trick he learned. He could... Walk on two feet! ... She'd still think it was a trick. Pausing, he continued to think... and think... and thin- Yes! That was it! The light bulb lit up, his ears perked, and his eyes sparkled. _He knew how_! Gazing back down at Sango, an excited look still on his face, ...he found out she was asleep.  
  
Perfect.  
  
He had to figure out how to wake her up... and keep her awake for GOOD.  
  
...That's when a second good idea reached the cat's head, and purring to himself, he jumped of her bed, and headed towards the window in the living room.  
  
He had some hunting to do.  
  
-------  
  
Okay, so maybe paws aren't as useful as hands, but when you need to, you can still open a window. Miroku had discovered this over the long 45 minutes it took him _to_ open the window.  
  
Boy did he miss opposable thumbs.  
  
Yet, paws with _claws_ are EXTREMELY useful when you need to crawl down a wall to the outside.  
  
Which is what he had to do.  
  
When Miroku reached the ground, he started to look immediately. Mouse, bird, chipmunk... any small creature would do. He just had to grab one, and bring it into Sango's room. Then she'd be up and awake trying to catch the scurrying creature. THEN he could show her what he needed. It was perfect.  
  
-------  
  
About 20 minutes later, he was back in the apartment, a chipmunk in his mouth. It was still alive, oh yes. He had just caught it by the neck, temporarily paralyzing it. Add the fact that it was scarred, and it wouldn't even TRY to move. It wouldn't dare...  
  
Miroku had learned that it was easier to get the window shut then it was to open it, so he got back inside the house with the window shut MUCH faster, and was soon off to Sango's room. Wouldn't she be happy? I mean, he had brought her in a chipmunk. Being a human, she would think he was trying to show of his hunting skills. She wouldn't even realize his plan. Slinking once more into her room, he began meowing again, and this time, jumped onto her bed, and dropped the chipmunk on her face.  
  
What a wake up call.  
  
He paused, watching the animal slowly regain its ability to move, and also watched Sango. Yes, she was slowly waking up... Good. This was all going according to plan.  
  
"Go away caaaat!"  
  
She whined, slowly opening her eyes.  
  
Miroku couldn't help but purr in laughter, as he watched her eyes focus on the chipmunk on her face, and her mouth began to open in a ...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
She screeched, and jerked violently. The chipmunk flew off her face and onto the floor, where it began running around scarred. Sango leapt out of bed, and jumped to the floor, looking around. Her eyes were wide with fear.  
  
What? It was ONLY a chipmunk... Harmless things they are. Yet, this was actually pretty amusing. Miroku watched as Sango ran out of her room, yet came back in seconds later with a butterfly net in her hand...  
  
Wonder where that came from.  
  
He then proceeded to watch for the next 25-30 minutes as Sango attempted to catch the chipmunk. When she finally had, she was panting, and looked wide awake.  
  
That was good. VERY good.  
  
She then left, going to take the animal outside, Miroku supposed.  
  
His opportunity to get to work.  
  
He looked around her room, until he found a piece of paper, and a pencil. He then placed the paper on the floor, and kept the pencil in his mouth.  
  
He then got to work.  
  
Very sloppily, yet legible, Miroku spelled out the words on the paper.  
  
'I am Miroku. A human.'  
  
Backing away from his work when he was done, he waited for Sango to come back in. Yet, when she did, she looked tired, and ready to retire to bed.  
  
Not just yet..  
  
He followed her to her pillow, and sat in front of her, meowing. She already had her eyes shut though, and when they fluttered open, the looked anything but happy.  
  
"_What?"_  
  
She hissed through her teeth, before her eyes settled on the paper. Miroku purred as he watched her eyes follow the words he had spelled out. Yet, she didn't speak... because before she opened her mouth to say anything, she was once again snoring.  
  
Oh well. She had read it. She would know he was human and say so in the morning. So long neuterization!  
  
Tossing the paper to the floor, Miroku curled up in the pillow next to hers. He fell asleep purring.  
  
-------  
  
The next morning when Miroku awoke, he noticed Sango was already out of bed. He wasn't human yet... Odd... but, oh well, as soon as she saw his face, she would remember. He stretched slightly, clawing at the pillow a bit, before hopping off the bed, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Purring, and strolling in, he came in just in time to hear the words come from Sango's mouth.  
  
"I had the WEIRDEST dream last night... Little Mr. Black cat had written on a piece of paper that his name was Miroku, and he was a human, funny huh, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome laughed a little, saying.  
  
"Pretty amusing..." She paused, as if thinking, before saying, "Miroku... That's a pretty neat name though... Hmm... Miroku the black cat..."

* * *

It's not working M-chan! You're not gonna turn back in time for the vet's XD! ANYWAYZ, Sorry for the crappy chapter... I have to go soon to play putt- putt so I was trying to finish it X.x; Forgive the crudity. So, enjoy, -Cough-Andreview-Cough- :D;; 


End file.
